We Are at War (Sequel to Battle for Love)
by caitlinnharrington
Summary: Loki is upset, and he's taking it out on what Sasha and Thor love the most: earth. But not by himself... His father wants to help, now. Can the Avengers save the world once again? Can Thor and Sasha keep their love for each other, or will someone new get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

The building that once said 'STARK' now said 'LOKI' on it. Frost Giants roamed the cold, dark streets, while mortals kneeled in fear. I stood before Loki and my father, disgusted in what they have done. "You are not my family..." I said to them as I stared at the Avengers' lifeless bodies sprawled on the ground, "You are monsters."  
"But you are one of us," Loki said. His whole body was blue, and his eyes were red. Just like father and every other Frost Giant. "I am nothing like you. I do not kill for pleasure," I growled. I looked all around me on the ground... All the Avengers were dead... Except Thor. "What have you done with my husband?!" I yelled, glaring at Loki and my father.  
"We saved... Him... For you..." my father said.  
"Let go of me! I command you, damned creatures!" I heard Thor yelling. Two Frost Giants brought him out, burning his skin with their grip. His blue eyes had lost their sparkle, and he had cuts and bruises all over him. His cheeks were sunken in, making the dark circles under his eyes even darker. His hair was drenched in blood and sweat, his face was full of pain and suffering. "Thor..." I whispered as I fell to my knees.  
"You should of stayed in Loki's army when Midgard was first threatened. None of this would of happened, Sasha," he spat at me, "Look around you! Can you not see what you have done? Midgard is gone. Asgard is gone. The Avengers are dead... Father is dead." Those words stabbed deep into my heart. Did I really cause all of this? Were the Avengers and Odin really dead, all because of me? Loki stood up, gripping his staff, and slowly walked to Thor. "No... Loki... Please..." was all I could say. Loki put his staff to Thor's heart, watching his whole body freeze before his eyes. "Thor..? Thor!" I yelled as Loki and the Frost Giants moved away from him. I slowly rose and started to appraoch him with caution. "Thor," I cried, reaching out to touch his frozen face. Right as my fingertips touched him, he shattered. "No..." I whispered, letting the shards of glass fall through my fingers.  
"Join us, sister," Loki whispered in my ear.  
"No..." I whispered again, "I hate you, Loki. I never want to see you again."

I woke up from my nightmare, hearing myself sobbing out of control. Thor sat up as he hugged me tightly. "Shhh, it's okay. Loki is just playing tricks on your mind. Shh," he said.  
"No!" I yelled, "I feel like Loki is about to do something..." He chuckled as he layed his head against mine. "He cannot. Father has locked him away-"  
"My father is able to get him out... Thor, we must go back to Midgard... Please..." I begged.  
"Why must you give in so easily?" he sighed.  
"I'll tell Cap that we're coming back," I said, not caring for Thor's imput. I closed my eyes, focusing on Captain. He was asleep. Perfect. Time to visit him in his dreams. I made the surroundings Asgard, and I was wearing a tight little dress mortals call 'cocktail dresses'. I wore no other jewelry than my wedding ring. "Hey Steve," I said from behind him. He turned around, wearing blue jeans and a button up shirt. "How-"  
"I can visit dreams. I have something really important to tell you," I interrupted him.  
"You look... Beautiful," was all he could say as he stared at my body. I rolled my eyes. Mortal men were easily seduced. "Keep in mind that I'm a married woman," I said, pointing to my ring.  
"I know, I'm sorry ma'am. What do you need to tell me?" he asked as he changed his gaze to my eyes.  
"I'm afraid earth is in danger again by, once again, my family. But it's waaaay more dangerous now," I said and put my hands on his shoulders, "Frost Giants. Unlike me. Unlike Loki. PURE Frost Giants."  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
"Loki is upset with me. He intends to rule with father, and..." I stopped as the images of all of the dead Avengers flooded my mind. Captain lifted my head up, but all I could see was the bloody face of my murdered friend. "What's wrong, Sasha?" he asked. I blinked a few times, and finally the revived face of my friend came back. "The thing Loki wants the most, is the Avengers dead. He wants me to watch him kill my husband, and he wants me to join him. He showed me everything..." I said, looking off into the distance. A golden Asgardian butterfly had caught my attention as it's delicate wings allowed it to flutter to the dark red flowers that matched Thor's armor. "Why does he keep doing this?" Captain asked, backing away from me and leaning on a tree.  
"He's upset with me. He's upset that I don't want to join him. He's upset that I've married Thor. He's upset that I'm Queen of Asgard, when he wasn't good enough to be King," I chuckled.  
"So it's your fault?" he asked as he turned around.  
"No!" I shouted, "It isn't! He's doing all of this because he's holding a grudge against Thor for being King. Odin would not let him be King. Having a Frost Giant such as Loki on the throne would of been the end of Asgard." He stared at me some more. "But Odin is fine with having YOU as Queen?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"I'm not like Loki," I laughed, walking over to him, "I'm one of the good guys, I guess you could say. If I wasn't, why would I be telling you all of this?"  
"Mmmm, because you like me," he said and winked. I pushed him, making him hit the tree. "C'mon. I was just kidding. So I'm guessing what you're telling me is-"  
"It's time for the Avengers to assemble," I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasha?" Thor asked. I blinked a few times, setting my gaze on him. "We leave in the morning," I said with a sweet smile. I layed back down in the bed and covered myself up to try and get some rest. "The morning," Thor said, "is in 1 hour. We might as well just begin preparing ourselves now." He was right. I layed in bed until he forced me to get up. "Get your armor on, Sasha," he said.  
"The armor Loki gave me?" He nodded. Why did I have to wear THAT armor? I hated it! "It is the only armor you have... Besides, you look... nice in it," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as I searched for the deadly armor. I put it on, but I felt like something was missing. "Cloak?" Thor asked, holding my green and black cloak in his hand.  
"Thank you," I said as I took it away from him. When I put it on, I felt myself change. My skin had gone tan, my eyes were a caramel brown, and my hair was straight. Thor had gotten Odin to enchant the cloak for me a year after we got married. My boots were changed, too. They had little straps on the sides for knives. "Ready?" Thor asked. I grabbed 2 knives and strapped them to my boots. "Ready," I repeated, grabbing Thor's arm.  
"Guard!" Thor yelled. A puny guard entered our quarters, looking scared. I guess he was one of the new ones. "When my father awakens, tell him that Sasha and I have gone to Midgard. It is in danger... Again," he sighed. I closed my eyes, and when they opened, we were in Tony's living room. Tony didn't notice. He was too busy stuffing his face with chinese food and sitting on the couch. "Miss me?" I asked as I let go of Thor's arm and sat by Tony.  
"Oh God!" he coughed, "You scared the shit outta me. What the hell are you guys doing back here?" He glanced at Thor, who was looking uneasy. He hated me being around other men. "I'm guessing Steve didn't tell you?" I asked him.  
"Steve? Oh, the dude wrapped in the American flag. No, he didn't tell me anything," he said as he took a sip of wine. Wine and lo mein? Gross. "We have come to Midgard to discuss an important matter, metal man," Thor's voice boomed.  
"Continue," Tony said with intrest in his voice.  
"Midgard is in trouble, once again. Sasha has communicated with Steve through his dreams, telling him to gather all of us," Thor said. Tony looked at him like he was stupid. "What Thor's trying to say," I spoke up, "is that Loki is coming back to earth, but even more powerful. I told Steve to assemble the Avengers already, but I see he's failed at his first task..." I trailed off, thinking about Steve's 'punishment'. "Why can't we just kill Loki already? Jesus!" Tony said, downing his glass of wine, "All right. I'm in. This'll be easy. I mean, how powerful can 1 guy be?"  
"More powerful than you think, puny mortal," Thor growled.  
"I wasn't asking you, princess," Tony said. Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly. "Do you know who you are speaking to? I protect your realm! I control the fate of your realm! I can kill-"  
"THOR. STARK. STOP. Now," I growled. Thor and Tony got quiet, but they stared at each other like they wanted to kill each other. "Now," I said, lowering my voice, "Loki is far more dangerous than you think. He's got... People." I shook my head. It finally hit me. My own family was going to destroy my friends... Just so I could join them. "'People'?" Tony repeated.  
"Her father and the rest of the Frost Giants," Thor said, changing his glance to me.  
"Oh... Not good," Tony said, "What do they want? Or do you not know?"  
"They want to kill all of the Avengers," I blurted out with no emotion, "Saving Thor for last. They want to rule Midgard and Asgard. They want to kill Thor in front of me, because our marrige is forbidden. They want me to join them."  
"Sounds drastic," Tony pointed out. Thor nodded in agreement. "They would do anything to have Sasha join their army. She is the best warrior in Asgard," Thor said.  
"Then why don't you join them, Sasha?" Tony asked me. I laughed sarcastically, taking my hood off. "Because then I'll never look like THIS again. I'll have to be Queen along-side my brother. I'll have to kill you all, and everyone else on earth... I'll have to kill Odin and all of the Asgardians... I can't do that." When Tony's eyes finally met mine, he smiled. "No offense, but your dad sounds like a dick," Tony laughed. I knew Thor was confused... He hasn't learned mortal insults yet. "He is," I laughed.  
"Well," Tony said in a serious tone, "I'm gonna call Fury. He needs to know about this... Thor... Don't break anything." Tony got off the couch, and went into a different room. "You know Loki better than I do," I said to Thor, "When do you think he'll do all of this?" He put Mjolnir down and sat by me. "I am not sure," he whispered, holding my hands, "But we WILL win this together."  
"I love you, Thor Odinson," I laughed softly.  
"I love you too, Sasha Odinson." He had never called me that... It felt so right. I leaned in, giving him a quick kiss. "Uhh, sorry to ruin your love fest... But Fury didn't answer," Tony said.  
"Maybe he's busy?" I suggested.  
"Oh yeah. Haha. He's a little... Tied up at the moment," Tony chuckled nervously. Thor and I cocked our heads to the side. "What do you mean?" Thor asked.  
"Fury didn't answer... Loki did..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fury didn't answer... Loki did..." Tony said. Loki was already on earth?! I went into the room Tony had came from to see this for myself. Sure enough, there was Loki, standing in front of Fury, who was tied to a chair. "Ah, Sasha," he said with his signature sly smile, "I just wanted to see if you were actually here, like father had told me."  
"Let Fury go, brother," I growled. He untied Fury with a smirk, then disappeared. "Where'd the bastard go?" Fury yelled.  
"Back to Laufey," I said.  
"'Laufey'?" he asked. Thor and Tony came in the room, and Thor put his arm around my waist. "Laufey if their father," he said.  
"What I was going to tell you," Tony said, making sure we couldn't talk, "We need to get the Avengers together again. Loki's planning to destroy the earth... Again. But with his dad and shit. Okay, bye boss!" He pressed a button and hung up on him. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this was going to happen again. I felt Tony's warm hand touch my shoulder. "Why don't you two just go out... Go look around the town?" he asked, looking at Thor.  
"We would need to look NORMAL to do that," I said. Tony smirked. "Honey, do you not know me at all?" he asked. Thor's grip got tighter. "Chill out Thor," Tony said, turning to me, "There's some clothes for you two in my closet... But here, take this first." He gave me a metal bracelet. "What is it?" I asked.  
"It'll do the same thing that your cloak does. You're welcome," he said. I put it on, then took off my cloak. No change. "Thank you so much Tony!" I said as I hugged him tightly.  
"You're welcome baby girl," he said, "Now go get changed." I grabbed Thor's hand, taking him to Tony's room. It hadn't changed much. He didn't even bother to get my bloodstains out of the carpet. "I imagine this is yours," Thor said, holding out some clothes and a pair of high heels.  
"Yep," I said, taking them, "Unless you wanna wear it." He rolled his eyes. "I am not in a gaming mood, Sasha," he said as he took off his armor.  
"C'mon," I said, "You need to relax." I grabbed his bare arm, turning him towards me. His eyes locked with mine. "How can you tell me to relax, when you yourself cannot do such a thing?" he asked. Damn. He was right. "I hate it when you're right," I said, letting go of him so he could put his shirt on. I slipped my dress off, and pulled on my pants. I heard Thor's quiet chuckles from behind me as I struggled to hook my bra. "Allow me," he said, touching my hands. I felt my cheeks go red. "Thank you," I said after I put on a navy blue hoodie. I turned around, seeing Thor struggling to button his shirt up. He'd already gotten out of his armor and into some blue jeans. I laughed, swatting his hands away. "Your fingers are too large, my King," I said through my smile and buttoned his shirt up. He put his hands on my waist, giving me a sweet smile. "What?" I asked. He pushed my hair behind my ears and gave me a quick kiss. Once he let go, I did my makeup, and put on my high heels. "Well don't I look snazzy?" I asked myself in the full length mirror. Thor stood behind me, making me look VERY tiny, even with the heels. "Are you guys done?" Tony asked through the closed door. I opened the doors, exposing the mortal-looking Thor. "Wow," Tony said.  
"I feel so tiny," I frowned. Thor looked down at me, running his fingers through my hair. "Where are you two going? If anything happens I-"  
"Starbucks. Coffee sounds good right now, and this big boy loves coffee," I said with a smile. Thor raised his hand, signaling Mjolnir. "You can't take that with you, idiot," Tony said to him.  
"Stark. Stop. You're just gonna piss him the hell off," I spat at him. I grabbed Thor's hand, leading him to the busy streets of New York. Of course, everyone stared at us. How could they not? Thor's a huge, muscular, hottie, and I'm a petite, gorgeous, goddess. I opened the doors to the nearest Starbucks and inhaled the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "Welcome to Starbucks, how may I- woah," the cashier said. I smirked at his expression. He was just gawking at me. "I would like a grande mocha frappuccino, and my HUSBAND here would like a vanilla latte, please," I said, putting emphasis on 'husband'.  
"Uhh, yes ma'am. That'll be-"  
"I know," I laughed, giving him twenty dollars. He gave me my change, and Thor and I sat down. "It smells amazing in here," he said. I ran my fingers through my hair, containing my laughs. Thor looked like a little kid in a candy shop! "Order number 263," a woman said. I got up, grabbed our coffee, and headed back to my seat. "I'm so sorry!" I said when I bumped shoulders with a man.  
"No," he said, "it's my fault. I should of, heh, looked where I was going." He didn't bother to look at me, which seemed odd. But he sounded very familar. I let it go, sitting down with Thor. He was staring at the man who had bumped into me... Like he knew something. "What's wrong?" I asked as I gave him his coffee.  
"That man. He knows you," he said. I took a sip of my frappuccino. "He sounded really familiar. But it's whatever," I whispered. Thor kept his eyes on the man, ignoring his coffee. "Go talk to him," he commanded. The sweet, loving part of him was gone, and the arrogant King was back. I sighed as I got up and tapped on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me sir? This may sound weird but I-" I stopped when he turned around. "Ch-Charlie?" I stuttered. Charlie was my mortal 'brother', whom I had left once I met Thor and Loki. "Hey Sasha," he chuckled nervously, "You've... You've changed... A lot..."  
"Yeah... Some... Stuff happened." I looked back at Thor, who had no emotion on his face. "Who's the big dude?" Charlie asked.  
"My, uh... My husband," I said quietly. Charlie just laughed. "No seriously," he said, "Who is he?" I gave him a blank face. He just ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "You're too young. It's not gonna work-"  
"Trust me. It will..." I cut him off. He looked at Thor, then back at me. "He looks like one of those dudes that saved New York a while back... What's his name?" he asked. Oh shit. "Uhh... His parents named him after that Norse god dude... His name is Thor," I said with worry in my face.  
"Don't lie to me lil sis," Charlie said.  
"Sasha!" I heard a man yell behind me. I turned around, only to see Steve. "I didn't know you two would be here... Who's the other dude?" he asked. I balled my fist up, and punched Steve in the stomach... Not as hard as I could, though. I made sure my hands were a little hot, too. "You didn't tell you-know-who about you-know-what," I growled at him. He put his hand on the burn on his stomach, hiding it from everyone. "No way dude! You're Captain America!" Charlie yelled, "This is so crazy!" Thor stood up and dragged Steve outside. I heard the faint noises of thunder, and instantly knew that Steve was getting bitched at by Thor. "Uh, I gotta go Charlie..."  
"No! How do you know Cap?!" he yelled, grabbing my arm. I let my right hand warm up, then I grabbed his hand. "Ouch!" he yelled, jerking his hand away.  
"Charlie, listen to me. Get out of New York. It's NOT safe," I said in a deep voice.  
"Wha-"  
"Just. Leave." I turned around, running outside to where Thor and Steve were. "If Sasha and I had not visited Midgard, you all would be under the command of Loki," Thor's voice boomed.  
"I was busy!" Steve yelled.  
"Too busy to save your precious earth? You are a fool!" I stepped in between them, putting my hot hands of both of their chests. "OW!" they both yelled in sync.  
"Stop it," I growled, "Steve, Fury will deal with you once we get to SHIELD." Thor clenched his jaw, glaring at Steve. "Thor Odinson. Stop it," I demanded. He let out a sigh, then grabbed my hand. "I am sorry, my Queen," he said before he kissed my hand.  
"It's okay. We need to get back to Stark's building ASAP... I think we're supposed to meet Fury there," I said, starting to walk back to the building.  
"Already?" Steve asked. I ignored his stupid question. I didn't have time for this. "Help! Someone help!" I heard a girl scream. Thor, Steve, and I turned around, seeing a woman running around like she was crazy. "Ma'am, please calm down," Steve said. I grabbed her, sitting her down in the nearest alley. "Tell me what's going on!" she yelled, trying to push me away.  
"What are you talking about?!" I growled as I pushed her down again.  
"THAT!" she yelled, pointing behind me. I turned around. Across the street, was one of the stronger Frost Giants, destroying anything and everything in its path.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thor," I yelled, "You stay here. You're useless without Mjolnir. Steve and I can handle this." I glanced over at Steve. Maybe we couldn't... He didn't have his shield... He was dressed like a normal mortal. "I've got your back," Steve said. We not-so-sneakily walked behind the Frost Giant, who was saying stuff like 'Loki will rule all!'. "Don't let him touch you," I whispered to Steve. I let flames consume my hands, and threw a fireball at the nine-foot creature. He grunted in pain, then turned around. "Ah. Sasha!" he chuckled evily.  
"Leave Midgard," I commanded. His icey hands turned into sharp, icey blades. "Okay," I said to myself, "Let's do this." The Frost Giant pointed his blade at me, only to penetrate the earth. I jumped up onto his arm (not being affected by his touch, since I myself am one of him) and dug my hands into his skin. He screamed in pain and threw me off of him. I landed at Steve's feet. "You okay?" he asked as he helped me up.  
"Yep! I need you to-" Steve and I both flew into a building from the powerful hit of the Frost Giant. "Distract... Him..." I finished. Steve nodded, helped me up once again, then started running around and throwing things at the Frost Giant. I ran up behind it, punching both on his legs as hard as I could. The Frost Giant fell to the ground, and I jumped on top of him. "I told you to leave Midgard," I growled. I plunched my fist deep into his chest, burning him to just a pile of dust. Thor and Steve came running to me, while all of the by-standers stared in amazment. "We have to leave. NOW," I demanded.

"What was all of the commotion?" Tony asked once we got back to his building.  
"Frost Giants," I said, "Hello Fury." Fury nodded towards me. Behind him were the rest of the Avengers: Black Widow (Natasha), the Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner), and Hawkeye (Clint). "I'm glad you all are here," I said, forcing a smile upon my face.  
"What's all this about?" Natasha asked.  
"Loki has sided with Laufey. He is sending an army of Frost Giants to destroy Midgard," Thor said.  
"Who's Lauf-"  
"Laufey is the father of Sasha and Loki," Fury said. I felt everyone's eyes settle on me, and it didn't feel too good. "So why can't she just tell him not to?" Clint asked.  
"It's not that simple, mortal," I growled, "Fath- Laufey is angry with me because I have married Thor. Loki has shared with me Laufey's plans. He intends to kill all of the Avengers, saving Thor and I for last. He wants to take over Midgard, and become King. He will kill Thor in front of me, then make me his princess." I felt Loki inside my mind, seeing everything I was seeing. "And as we speak, Loki is listening," I said in a low voice. Loki's menacing laughter echoed inside my mind. I suddenly felt my body go weak, like I was being drained of energy. Everyone was talking and not noticing my movements for help. I fell to my knees, tugging on the end of Steve's jeans. "Sasha!" I heard him say faintly. Everyone's voices faded away as Steve bent down to pick me up. It was like everything went into slow motion. I had no clue what was going on! "Have fun destroying my army without your powers, sister," Loki's voice said in my mind. The last thing I saw was Steve's face. Everything went black after that.

"Come on!" a little, blonde haired girl yelled to me. She was insanely beautiful, running through the gardens I had created. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, and her brown hair hit her shoulders. I found myself chasing her around Asgard, finally stopping in Thor's quarters. She ran to Thor, wearing a huge smile. "Hello princess," he laughed as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. Thor's bright blue eyes met mine, containing so much love and care. "She looks just like you," I said as I sat down on Thor's bed.  
"Really?" he asked, "I think she looks like you." The little girl giggled, attacking Thor with showers of hugs and kisses. Her skin was pale, yet beautiful. She ran over to me, also attacking me with hugs and kisses. "I love you and father so much," she whispered to me.

The odd senario ended, and I was surrounded by darkness again. "Wh-what was that?!" I yelled, knowing Loki could hear me. I got no reply. "Loki Laufeyson, I KNOW you can hear me. Show yourself, you coward!" I yelled into the darkness. I could see Loki's figure in the distance. "Do you know who that was?" he asked me. I walked closer to him. "No, I do not..." I said. He looked at me with his sly smile. "That would have been your daughter, Thrud," he said.  
"You killed her," I growled, "You KILLED my daughter." All he did was smirk. I clentched my fists and threw a right hook to the side of his face. His smirk faded as he turned back to me. "Insolent fool," he mumbled, grabbing me by my throat and picking me up, "You will DIE by my hand, I swear it."

My eyes shot open as I struggled to breathe. "Sasha!" Steve yelled, "She's awake!" I sat up in bed, shaking incoherently. "What's wrong?" Steve asked, placing a hand on my arm.  
"Please do not touch me," I whispered. My voice was coarse. Damn Loki. Thor quickly ran to the bed. "Sasha, what- Oh..." he said, staring at my face. He reached for my hand and took off the bracelet. I felt no change what-so-ever. "Are your powers-"  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled.  
"She can't fight with us," Fury said with no emotion in his voice. I rose from Tony's bed and pushed Steve out of the way, walking to Fury. "Yes I can," I growled at him.  
"No. I won't allow you."  
"You're an idiot, Fury. You NEED me," I yelled. Fury just shook his head. "You're useless. From here on, you are no longer an Avenger. Just leave," he commanded.  
"Now Fury, isn't that a little rash?" Tony asked.  
"Quiet, Stark," he snapped. I looked back at Thor who had his face in his hands. Steve refused to look me in the eyes, as did Tony. I knew Natasha and Clint didn't care. They WANTED me gone. Banner just stood in the very back, trying to control himself. "Fury..." I whispered, "Please..."  
"Leave," he commanded again.  
"But Fu-"  
"Do as he says, Sasha," Thor's voice boomed. I didn't bother to turn around. "It's a sad day when your own husband wants you gone..." I whispered as tears fell down my cheek, "Let me just tell you this, Fury: You don't stand a chance against Loki and Laufey. Without me, Midgard will be no more." I pushed pass everyone, leaving the room. I couldn't believe this happened. Once I left the building, I walked alone along the streets of New York, letting the faint rain hit my now tan face. "Heimdall," I said out loud as I walked, "please let Odin know that I am greatly sorry. I have failed him... I cannot save Midgard, nor can Thor. Good bye." People stared at me like I was crazy, but, at this point, I didn't care. I had no where to go. No one to take care of me. I was alone. "How does it feel to be rejected, sister?" Loki said in my mind.  
"Please let me be, brother," I said.  
"I will respect your wish... But just know, you are not alone. I will always be with you," he said. And with that, Loki spoke no more, but I could still feel him watching me. I walked up and down the streets, feeling empty. Who was going to save me, now?


	5. Chapter 5

The sun has set, and I was still walking. I honestly had no idea where I was now. All I knew was that it was dark, and the men on the streets aren't too nice during the night. I walked a little further, until I came to a busy bar with drunk men eyeing every girl that walked by. "Relax Sasha," I told myself. I continued to walk pass them. That was, until one of them smacked my ass. "Hey there baby," a drunken man slurred. I turned around, shooting him a look that used to send daggers down Thor's spine. "Do not touch me," I growled.  
"Oh! A fiesty one," he said as he placed his hand on my cheek. I balled my fist up, throwing it as hard as I could to his face, then ran like hell. I could hear him getting closer when- CRACK! The heel on my shoes broke, and I fell to the ground. "You stupid whore!" the man yelled, kicking me in the ribs. I had forgotten how much that hurt. Everytime I tried to get up, he kicked me back down. That was, until I heard a grunt from him, then a thud. I didn't even want to look. "If you're going to hurt me," I said, "just do it fast."  
"I'm not going to hurt you, ma'am," a fimilar voice said. Steve! I looked up, seeing him smiling at me. "Steve...?" I asked. He gave me his hand, helping me up. "Yes ma'am?"  
"How'd you... Why'd you... Ow," I said, holding my side.  
"C'mon... I'll take you back to my apartment." He put one arm around me as we walked a few blocks over, to this small apartment complex. He took me up to the fourth floor, sitting me down on the couch. "I'll go get something to wrap your rib cage up with... Are you thirsty or hungry?" he asked.  
"Um, sure... Water and some fruit would be good. Thank you," I said, giving him a friendly smile. I lifted up my hoodie a bit, exposing my bruised rib cage. "Ouch," he said as he set a plate of strawberries and a bottle of water on the coffee table, "That looks like it hurt."  
"It did... I mean, it wouldn't usually, but..." I sighed.  
"I know what you're saying," he said, "Take off your hoodie so I can wrap it." I did what he told me to, noticing him staring a little bit. "Steve," I said, snapping in his face.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry..." he said as he started to wrap my rib cage. After he was done, I reached for a strawberry. "I can get you a shirt... but I highly doubt you'll fit in my sweatpants," he said with a chuckle.  
"I don't care at this point..." I said. He left, and came back with gray sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. "These pants are a little too small for me, so yeah..." he said as he gave them to me. I instantly put the shirt on, which, of course, was VERY baggy on me. He turned around while I slipped out of my pants, and put the sweatpants on. They were a little big and long, but I could fix that. I rolled the ends on the pants up to my ankles, and pulled on the draw strings. That's when I noticed how dirty my feet were from leaving my broken shoes at the bar. "Ew, gross," I said.  
"What is it?" he asked, not turning around.  
"My feet are just dirty. You can turn around now," I laughed. He turned around and picked up my clothes. "You can go to the bathroom and wash them, if you want," he chuckled, "Follow me." He helped me up, then led me to the bathroom. Everything was so tiny in his apartment, but hey, at least I was offered a place to stay. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and ran the water. I hadn't used a mortal bathtub in a long time. I loved bathing myself in the pond I created in Asgard... I grabbed a small washcloth, wetted it, then washed my feet until there was no dirt on them. I rinsed the washcloth and put it on the edge of the bathtub to dry. After I dried my feet, I walked back to the couch to finish eating my strawberries. "Better?" he asked, plopping down beside me.  
"Yeah. Thanks," I said.  
"Anytime," he replied, smiling. I ate one strawberry at a time, and sipped on my water. Loki was watching me with amusement, and it made me sick. "How did you know where I was?" I asked Steve.  
"I started looking for you after I knew you weren't coming back," he said.  
"Why didn't Thor come?"  
"Because he's THOR. He's an arrogant asshole." Wow. Steve did NOT like Thor. "But... I'm his wife..." I said.  
"Yes ma'am, that's what I said. But he wanted to be alone... So that's when I came looking for you. I got to you just in time, too!" I laughed a bit. "Yeah. Thank you," I said.  
"You're welcome, ma'am. So what exactly happened to you...?"  
"Well," I started, "Loki got into my mind... Like he usually does. He started to take my power away, which somehow pained me. He did it only because he is aware that I am able to defeat him. Then... I guess you could say I blacked out. Loki was showing me what could of been... With my daughter. Oh Steve, she was so beautiful and happy." I stopped, wiping tears from my eyes. Steve pulled me into a comforting hug. "Then it all went away. Everything was black again, and Loki was just standing there. So I punched him." Steve chuckled a bit. "Then he choked me... And that's when I woke up," I finished.  
"What did your daughter look like?" he asked.  
"She was the perfect Asgardian princess. She was pale, like I used to be, but she was very young. She had the same color hair as me, and Thor's bright, blue eyes. She made me chase her around the kingdom," I laughed. Steve laughed along with me, trying to make me happy. "Loki said her name was Thrud. Thrud loved Thor and I so much... She even told me that."  
"You can always have another baby," he said.  
"I know... But Loki..."  
"We'll deal with Loki, don't you worry," he reassured me. I shook my head. "He'll kill you all. Him and Laufey," I said, "Trust me."  
"Do you think you'll ever get your powers back?" he asked as he rested his chin on top of my head.  
"Only if I join him," I said, hearing Loki's laughs in my head.  
"Can he hear you?"  
"Yes. He can also see everything I see, and feel everything I feel. Like my pain, and heartbreak. It's affecting him. But he loves it," I said. Loki's laughter continued. Steve sighed. "That's horrible," he whispered. I was starting to get comfortable in his arms. "Yeah," I yawned.  
"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked.  
"Kind of. I just don't know what I'm gonna do tomorrow," I sighed. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me down a hallway. "I'll take you shopping for clothes, how does that sound?" he asked.  
"Wonderful," I yawned as he layed me down on his bed.  
"I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need me. Good night, Sasha," he said, then left the room. I got under the blanket, trying to get comfortable. "Loki?" I whispered.  
"Yes sister?" he said in my mind.  
"Do me a favor, please."  
"Anything you wish."  
"Show Thor everything that has happened since I left Stark's building. And tell him I said 'good night'." I knew that was a bad idea, because Loki would twist things up, but I didn't care at this point. "Yes, my Princess," he said. I felt him leave my thoughts, finally giving me time to rest...

-Thor's P.O.V.-

The one Sasha calls 'Tony' had given me permission to rest in a chamber of his. Does this mortal not know that I do not need to ask for permission? I am a KING! But, without my Queen, I was nothing. I layed still in the puny bed, staring out the window. Where was my dear Sasha? I started to recieve terrible headaches, then heard Loki's voice. "Hello Thor," he said.  
"What do you want, Loki?" I whispered.  
"Sasha has-"  
"Sasha?! Is she okay?!"  
"Thor, you fool, do not interrupt me. She has told me to show you what has happened to her," Loki hissed. Suddenly, flashes of images went through my mind. When Sasha left, she walked for hours upon hours, until she got injured at a mortal bar. How dare he assult my Queen! But someone saved her... The one who wears his flag... Steve? Yes, Steve. He took her home with him... And aided her... Why was she in his arms? That should have been me holding her... She's asleep now, but she's in pain. I was speachless. Before I could say anything, another memory came before me. Not mine. Not Sasha's... As a matter of fact, this had never even happened.

I was sleeping in my quarters with my beautiful Queen, Sasha. A little girl cracked the door open, grasping a stuffed animal of which resembled a rabbit in her right hand. "Mommy? Daddy?" she asked quietly. Oh no... This can't be... Sasha sat up in bed, opening her arms wide. The little girl ran to her, hugging her tightly. "What is it, Thrud?" Sasha asked.  
"Uncle Loki spoke to me in my dreams once again," Thrud said. I sat up in bed, along side of Sasha, and kissed Thrud's forehead. "Do not fear, my dear. Your mother and father are here to protect you," I said. Was this 'Thrud' mine and Sasha's child? The very child that Loki had murdered?

Loki left my mind, leaving me to wonder about the young girl. She resembled Sasha and I very much... Having my eyes, and Sasha's brown hair. She was beautiful. How could I sleep tonight, knowing that Thrud would have been my daughter, and the love of my life is with another man?


	6. Chapter 6

-Steve's P.O.V-

I groaned, bringing my watch to my sleepy morning eyes. It read 5AM. Too early to be awake! I couldn't help but smile, though. I had a gorgeous woman in my bed. Would she be freaked out if I slipped in bed with her? Probably. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh. Today was going to be a long day... I pulled the blanket over my head, falling asleep again.

-Sasha's P.O.V-

I awoke to the sound of birds singing oh so beautifully. The sun peeked through the curtains, barely hitting my face. The smell of bacon and slightly burnt toast filled the air, making me a tad nauseous. "Good morning, sister," Loki's voice said smoothly in my mind. I ignored him and rose out of bed slowly to make sure I didn't injure my ribs any more. My brown hair fell somewhat wavy down my shoulders. I kept a sleepy smile plastered on my face as I walked down the hall and into Steve's kitchen. "Good mornin', ma'am," he spoke ever so sweetly.

"Good morning, Steve," I said in almost a whisper. He shoved a piece if bacon in his mouth. "So," he said through his full mouth, "I probably won't get to go shopping with you today.. Fury needs me to go to Stark's place... But I'll give you money if you're brave enough to go alone." I hid my disappointment behind a fake smile. "Yeah, that's fine," I lied.

"Great!" He said with a smirk. He slid me a plate of bacon and toast. "I gotta go," he said, giving me a few hundred dollars, "be careful." And with that, he was out the door...

-Thor's P.O.V-

"Thor. Get up. We need to discuss Loki," Tony spoke through the wooden door. I stared blankly out the window. No emotion dared to come across my face, for I have lost the woman who means more to me than being King does. "C'mon Thor, it's time to put that behind you for a while. We've got more important things to deal with." I slowly rose from the bed in which I lay in, making my way to the door. I walked out the door, just in time to hear Tony speak. "As we all know, we won't be fighting Loki with Sasha. She's no longer an Avenger, so let's just forget about her." I held in my tears as light rain droplets fell softly against the windows. "Thor?" Fury asked, "How hard will it be to kill a Frost Giant?"

"Not hard at all-"

"Just don't let them touch you," Steve interrupted. Images of him holding my precious Sasha flashed through my mind, filling me with anger and hatred. I wanted to kill him right then and right there. "Do we even know when they're coming?!" Natasha asked.

"Loki is not even in Midgard," I replied in a melancholy tone. I saw Steve glance at me from the corner of my eye. "We need to check out the city," Fury commanded, "Stark, you stay to the skies. Agents Romanoff and Barton: you two will take the North and East. Cap and Thor will take the South and West." Oh how glorious. I groaned, making my way back to Tony's sleeping chambers and acquiring mortal clothes. A black t shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Nothing more. "YOU listen to ME," I stated to Steve as we walked down the street.

"What's your problem, Thor?" he asked. My whole body burned with rage. Who does this mortal think he is? "You're so arrogant. You only care for yourself."

"If I only cared for myself, I would not be saving Midgard... Once again," I spat at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. Everyone in our path moved to the sides, staring at us in awe. "If you cared about anyone other than yourself, you would've saved the woman you claim to love," he sneered.

"I DO love her," I growled, "You know NOTHING."

"Oh really?" he asked as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, "Last time I checked, I saved her. Not you. Me. Not Thor. Steve. Now look where she is-"

"Stop talking," I growled in a low voice. A smirk grew on his face. "My bed," he whispered. That's all he had to say. Within two seconds, I had his throat in my grasp, pinned up against a brick wall. "Oh my God!" a woman yelled, pulling me off of him, "Stop!" I took one glance at her beauty and my mind was wiped from Steve's previous words. She was almost as beautiful as Sasha.. "Thor, don't do this.." Steve whispered, "Think about Sasha!"

"Who's Sasha?" she questioned as we stared into each others eyes.

"My... Sister. Hello," I said, pulling this woman's hand to my mouth and kissing it, "I am Thor." Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Oh," she giggled, "I'm Jane. Nice to meet you."

-Sasha's P.O.V-

I had spent most of Steve's money. Mainly on dresses and such. I had gotten a few pairs of jeans and regular t shirts. I looked up at the sky, seeing Tony in his Iron Man suit flying around New York City. Looking for Frost Giants, I suppose. I carried two bags in both of my hands and kept a fools' smile plastered upon my face. That is, until I turned the corner. My smile faded, and the bags dropped out of my hand, hitting the sidewalk with a low 'thud'. "T-Thor..?" I asked with tears in my eyes. Why was this woman in my husband's grasp? The mysterious woman, Thor, and Steve all looked at me. "Sasha, I-"

"Don't," I said, cutting Thor off. I removed my wedding ring and tossed it to him. "Have fun," I sneered. Thor caught the ring and looked at it... No emotion was on his face. I picked up my bags, continuing to walk straight pass Thor and Steve. "I knew you never cared," I spat over my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

(Short Chapter)

"You're gonna let her go again?!" I heard Steve yell. His distinct footsteps got louder and louder as he ran after me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Sasha.." I pushed his hand off of my shoulder, trying to contain my tears. "I told you, sister," Loki said in my mind, "not to marry him. I was here on your wedding day, was I not?" I simply nodded. "Sasha, I told him not to," Steve said.

"I do not doubt that..." My voice was soft and full of pain. He took all four of my bags with a sight smile. "C'mon. I'll take you home and make you something to eat." I kept my eyes on the ground. "I mean... If that's okay with you, ma'am," he added. I nodded a little bit, then walked with him back to his apartment. "What do you think about joining my army now, sister?" Loki's voice asked.

"I will discuss this with you later at dawn," I thought. I felt Loki leave my mind... It made me feel so alone. "What's your favorite food?" he asked after he put my bags in his room. I slowly lowered myself to the couch. "I'm not hungry..." I whispered. He ran his fingers through his hair, then sat down at my side. "Sasha," he said in a comforting voice, wrapping both of his arms around me, "come here." I couldn't help but let out silent sobs. "It's okay... Shhh... I'm here for you," he whispered, wiping away my tears.

"How will it be okay? My 'husband' has fallen for a mere mortal. My brother wants to take over Midgard. I am no longer an Avenger. It will NEVER be okay!" I continued to sob. "Forget about Thor. I know that's a lot to ask for, but it'll make your life easier. Besides, I know someone who truly cares for you..." Steve whispered into my hair. Forget about Thor? Was this mortal insane? I pushed him off of me, giving him a disgusted face. "I cannot simply forget about Thor. I love him! He saved my life! He-"

"He got over you once he saw that Jane girl," Steve said, standing up and looking down at me. His face showed concern and anger. "I told him," he continued, "to think about you. But he just didn't give a DAMN! Sasha I'm only saying this to HELP you!" Loki was in my mind, once again. He wasn't saying anything, though. "'Help'?! How can forgetting about Thor possibly help me?!" I shouted at him. He ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth. "I promise you that someone out there loves you like you deserve to be loved," he said.

"Thor does," I stated. He laughed an annoyed laugh. "You don't get it, do you?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I shook my head. He sighed as he sat down next to me again. "Sasha," he whispered, caressing my face in his hands, "I love you. I can take care of you. I can treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I love you." I shook my head. "No," I laughed, "I love THOR. Thor loves ME. You're not meant to be involved in-" Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were on mine. I wanted to push him off me, but at the same time, I didn't. My heart ached for the love he was offering me... His hand slowly moved to the back of my neck and slowly up, intertwining his fingers within my hair. His kisses soon trailed down my jaw, to my neck, and down to my shoulder. "You are so captivating," he whispered as he stared into my eyes, "I love you." I knew I didn't love him, though. I couldn't say it back. He shifted away from me, noticing my uneasy posture. "I am so sorry Sasha. I shouldn't have done that. Oh God, I'm so sorry.." he said.

"I... I wish to sleep," I whispered. And with that, I slowly made my way to Steve's room and laid in his bed. What the hell had just happened? Did I have feelings for Steve? No, no. I am in love with Thor. But seeing him with the one who calls herself Jane... I felt my cheeks go red with anger. "Ah, sister," Loki's voice echoed in my head, "have you made up your mind? Father and I are very eager, you see." I sighed. I started to think of how Steve made me feel when he kissed me... How I wanted that so bad... I could feel Loki's rage building. But then I started to think of Thor with Jane. How could he get over me so fast? "He didn't love you," Loki said, "Now sister. Please make up your mind. For father is getting very impatient."

"Alright brother," I whispered, "I have made up my mind."

"And?"

"I will join your army."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wonderful," Loki's menacing laugh echoed through my head.

"When do I return?" I asked, feeling regretful about my poor choice.

"As soon as you weaken the one wrapped in the flag." Steve? Why would I wish to weaken him? "Because, dear sister," Loki said, "the weaker the Avengers are, the easier they are to defeat."

"How do you suppose I could 'weaken' Steve?" He didn't answer for a while. I closed my eyes, wishing I could be in Thor's arms again... No. I mustn't think like that. "Sleep with him," Loki finally spoke up.

"No!" My voice got louder. I could hear distant footsteps coming closer to the door. "I can't Loki!" I whispered.

"You have joined my army. You must do as I say. Do it. Or else." And like that, Loki left my mind, and Steve ran to the edge of the bed. "Is everything okay?" he frantically asked. I pulled the blanket over my head. "Everything is just fine and dandy, mortal," I said, "just a nightmare."

"Are you sure..?" He pulled the blanket off of my face and stared at me. Was this the time to 'weaken' Steve? "Yes," I said weakly. He simply smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Alright, I'll be in the living room if you need me." As he went to turn around, I grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer to me. "Sasha, what are you doing?" he asked. I giggled, biting my lower lip and standing up on my knees. I could instantly see a sparkle in his blue eyes. "Oh no," he laughed, "oooohhhh no. We are NOT doing this!" I frowned and made a puppy dog face. "Please Steve?" I said, batting my eyelashes, "You like me, and I like you. Thor left me for another woman. It's just us now. You and me. Alone. In your room." I smirked. I had no idea if I could manipulate him as a mere mortal or not, but I was going to try. "You... You like me?" he breathlessly asked. I nodded. "I've developed a crush on you since I first came to Midgard," I whispered. That was a lie, of course. Steve has been a good friend to me, and it's been obvious that he's liked me. I just didn't want to affiliate myself with his petty love games. I trailed kisses down from his neck to his hip. Thank God Loki wasn't with me right now. "C'mon Cap," I giggled, looking up at him. A grin swept across his face as he pinned me down on his bed. Loki had told me to weaken Steve, and weaken Steve was just what I did.

Thor's P.O.V.

Jane Foster was her name. The name of the woman who ruined my love with my dear Sasha. "Do not be so idiotic," I murmured to myself, leaning over the balcony in the metal man's chambers, "It is your fault she is gone." If only my precious Queen was with me right now. I would hold her in my arms and explain how much I truly love her. Small droplets of rain slowly started to fall, as well as low rumbling thunder. "The city lights are really calming, huh?" I heard a feminine voice from behind me.

"Not as calming as Asgard," I managed to get out, shaking my head slightly. The woman walked beside me, staring out at all of Midgard. Natasha. Why was she in my presence? "Have you not been taught to knock before entering a King's chambers?" I snapped.

"You're not a King here, big boy," she laughed. I kept my head low. "What's on your mind?" she questioned after a moment of silence.

"My precious Queen..." I whispered, fighting back tears.

"You'll have her back after we fight Loki. Just be patient."

"No. Another woman has disrupted my love for her. I am ashamed. I have sent her into the arms of the one who wears the flag." I could feel the warm tears rolling off of my cheeks. "Oh..." was all Natasha could say. The once light rain droplets had turned into hard streams of water, and the thunder was growing ever so loud. "Come on inside, Thor. You'll get sick if you stand out here," Natasha said, pulling me back inside. She brought me into the room I first came into when Sasha brought us back to Midgard. Everyone was sitting around attempting to come up with a clever ploy to capture Loki. "Can't we just kill him?" the metal man asked.

"Highly unlikely," the green one responded, "he's a god. Plus I don't think Thor would approve of that." Everyone turned their heads towards me, eyeing me carefully. "You okay?" Clint asked.

"I am well," I responded in monotone.

"He misses Sasha," Natasha said. The metal man handed me a glass of liquid. "Drink this," he said, "it'll make you feel better." I swished it around a little and smelled it. Alcohol. Is this how he solves all of his issues? I let out a deep sigh and downed the drink. "Speaking of Sasha," the green one started, "is she safe?"

"Yes," my voice sounded slightly raspy, "she is in the care of the one wrapped in your flag."

"That explains why Cap isn't here!" the metal man laughed, "He's probably out gettin' lucky or somethin'!" I felt a sudden rage. "'Getting lucky'?" I repeated, "'Getting lucky'?!" I slammed him against the wall, pressing my forearm against his throat and pinning him there. "This is not a joking matter, metal man!" my voice boomed. Thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the whole building. "Tony! Thor!" everyone was yelling. The green one and Hawkeye were pulling me off of the metal man with ease, for I had no strength left to fight. "It was just a joke, man!" the metal man yelled.

"The fate of your world depends on the gods, and all you can do is joke?!" I yelled back. After hours of pointless arguing, the one wrapped in the flag stormed in the room, out of breath. "Sasha..." he breathed.

"Sasha what? Where is she? Where is my wife?" I yelled, turning my full attention to him.

"She just... Disappeared!" he said.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Natasha asked frantically.

"We were... Together and I left to get some food and when I came back, she was gone!" The metal man grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Straighten up, soldier. Explain what all happened," he calmly spoke. The one wrapped in the flag looked at me and took a deep breath. "Can someone... Restrain Thor please?" he asked. Restrain me? Why? "What is this nonsense?!" I yelled as Hawkeye and the green one held me back.

"When Sasha saw Thor with Jane," the one wrapped in the flag started, "she was... Heartbroken. I couldn't let her leave alone. So I walked her back to my apartment. She was staying there, anyway. She sat with me on the couch and cried. I told her just to forget about Thor..." He took a few steps away from me, seeing my fists clench. "... But she said she couldn't. I told her that there was someone out there who would love her and treat her right... And then I told her that I love her..."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. The rain was falling like rocks against cement, and the thunder felt like earthquakes. The green one's and Hawkeye's grips got noticeably tighter on me. "Oh shit," the metal man said.

"After I told her I love her, she went to bed. She didn't believe me. She loves YOU, Thor. Well after a few hours, I heard her scream 'no' so I ran in there to make sure everything was okay! She said she just had a nightmare..." The one wrapped in the flag stopped to breathe. A nightmare? Oh no. "But then she kinda pulled me towards her and we..." He stopped and looked at me.

"You two had sex?" Natasha yelled. The one in the flag nodded with a pained expression. That was it. I broke out of the green one's and Hawkeye's grasp and lunged toward the one wrapped in the flag. "How DARE you touch my Queen!" I yelled as several punches hit his jaw and ribs.

"Thor STOP!" someone yelled as they pulled me off of him.

"Fighting won't help you right now, Thor! We need to focus on where Sasha is!" the one wrapped in the flag said.

"I know where my dear Sasha is," I said in a low voice, "and so help me, my brother will pay for this."


	9. Chapter 9

Sasha's P.O.V.

I hated Jotunheim with all of my heart. I hated everyone here, including my brother. "I did as you asked," I said to Loki who was pulling me by my arm to father, "now give me back my powers!" He stopped and jerked my arm to straighten my posture. "Not until you see father, silly mortal," he said through his sinister smile. We walked further into the cold abyss that is Jotunheim until we approached throne made out of dark, frozen rock. Loki threw me forward, forcing me to kneel on my hands and knees. "Father," Loki breathed, "I have brought to you your daughter. She has agreed to join us." Laufey's red eyes stared deep into mine, a smirk growing on his blue face. "Has she, now?" he asked.

"Yes, father, I have," I spoke ever so quietly. Laufey stood up and looked down upon me. "Rise, my child," he commanded. I did ask was told, carefully standing. I was weak. Too weak. Laufey simply smirked as his hand rose into the air. "How DARE you marry an Asgardian!" his voice boomed as his hand came across my face, sending me to fly against a stone. I felt a warm liquid drip down my cheek and onto my neck. "I... I apologize father," was all I could say. I was in so much pain. "You will be punished until Loki decides it is time to strike on Midgard. Loki, take her to Jotunheim prison," Laufey spoke.

"As you wish, father," Loki said. He carried me bridal style to the cold, dark prisons where he sat me down in the tiniest cell. "I am sorry, sister," Loki whispered. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I felt warm throughout my entire body. I suddenly had... Life. "Please do not abuse your powers." And with that, Loki locked the cell, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts and the guards who stood outside.

Thor's P.O.V.

"You're saying that Loki took Sasha?" Steve asked.

"That is correct," I spoke in a more calm manner.

"Why would she sleep with Cap?" Tony asked. I thought about that for a few moments. In reality, I had no idea why she would do such a thing. Does she no longer love me? I have wronged her so terribly. Do I even deserve to be King? But more importantly, where would Loki take her? "I don't know!" I heard Steve's voice interrupt my thought process, "She said Loki wanted her to join his army!" That's when it hit me. "Jotunheim..." I whispered.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Jotunheim! Loki has taken her to Jotunheim! When she refused his offer to join his army, he kidnapped her! I must go back to Asgard. I must get an army and-"

"Slow down there Thor," Bruce said, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she DID accept Loki's offer? Just to gain her powers back?"

"Or maybe the bitch is actually against us..." Natasha murmured.

"What's Jotunheim?" Tony asked.

"It is another... How do you mortals say it? Planet? You see, there are nine realms. Asgard, my kingdom, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim, and Midgard, or as you call it, Earth. Jotunheim is home of the giants. Frost giants, to be exact."

"And Sasha's father is a frost giant! It would make perfect sense for Loki to bring her there!" Bruce said. I nodded. "Why are we focusing so much on Sasha now? Isn't Loki the threat?" Natasha asked.

"Because Sasha has more power than you think. She could easily rule Midgard and Asgard... This is why Loki needed her. This is why WE needed her," I said, "I am sorry, friends, but I must go."

"How are you gonna get there? Sasha was the one who always brought you here," Tony said. Oh no. He was right. How can I be stuck in Midgard, while my wife is in Jotunheim?! I pulled her wedding ring out of my pocket and clenched it tightly. I walked out onto the balcony, staring at the stars. "Please watch over my Sasha, Heimdall," I spoke.

"Uh, Thor?" I heard Steve's voice, "Can I come in?"

"Do you wish to break my heart even more so?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Sasha. It was a mistake." I didn't bother to pay him any attention. "She loves you, Thor. She really does. It's obvious."

"Please just leave me be," my voice cracked.

Steve's P.O.V.

"Please just leave me be," Thor said in a raspy voice. Was he really about to cry? The god of thunder? Crying? I didn't say another word as I turned and left his room. Boy, did I feel horrible. I love Sasha, yes. But she loves Thor, and Thor loves her. Why did she want to sleep with me? I quietly walked to the elevator, trying not to wake any of the Avengers. "Leaving so soon, Mr. Rogers?" Jarvis asked once the elevator doors closed.

"I'm afraid so. Please make sure Thor doesn't get too depressed. I feel horrible," I said.

"Yes sir," Jarvis answered, "Have a nice evening." The elevator doors opened, exposing the lobby of Stark Enterprises. The receptionist didn't bother to look up from her desk. I walked out the doors onto the cold streets of New York. I walked past the bar that I rescued Sasha from and all the way to my apartment. On my couch was one of her shirts. "Smells like her," I murmured as I brought the garment up to my nose. I sluggishly made my way to my bedroom. My bed still wasn't made from when Sasha and I made love. I laid down in the very spot of which she slept and slowly drifted to sleep...

"Steve? Steve!" Sasha yelled, running towards me. I was in the same place as always; a mysterious garden that seemed so... Beautiful. Wait, did this mean Sasha got her powers back? "Sasha...?" I asked as I embraced her, "You..." She took a step back, revealing her pale red eyed self. She looked even more gorgeous than before. She wore a long, white Marilyn Monroe style dress and sandals that had diamonds on them... She looked absolutely stunning. "You got your powers back?" I finished after I thoroughly inspected her.

"Yes!" she giggled. She seemed happy, but her eyes were hiding something... "Are you okay?" I asked. Her smile slowly faded as she shook her head. "What is it?" I asked again.

"I... I'm sorry. I've joined Loki's army... I'm sorry..." And with that, she was gone and my dreams faded back to black.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasha's P.O.V.

Visiting Steve in his dreams was a huge risk, but I had to warn them about how truly horrifying this battle would be. I closed my eyes, focusing on my beloved Thor. I wore the same dress I had worn when I spoke to Steve: a high low dress with a halter top and beading along the chest portion. The white dress waved with the faint, cold wind that blew through the forest leaves. Although, I wasn't wearing shoes. The cold earth felt calming beneath my feet. The forest we were in had sort of an eerie feel to it. Thor stood in front of me, his back turned. "Hello," my voice chimed. He quickly turned around, looking very breathless. "S-Sasha...?" he asked in a quiet voice. Not very kingly of him. I simply nodded, letting my dark brown curls bob along with my head movement. "You look so..." He stopped.

"So what, Thor?" I asked. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Different. What has happened?" I chuckled the same chuckle Loki has. "Dearest Thor," I started, "you must know this. My people and I shall be at war with your 'team' any moment now. Brace yourselves, because we shall win, and Loki shall be the almighty ruler."

"No," he whispered.

"All hail King Loki," I said with a sinister grin.

I returned back to my own mind. I was still imprisoned in the hellhole named Jotunheim. My cell was simple and tiny. The walls were a dark blue. Just like the deepest part of the oceans. The coldness would be excruciating to any mortal who dared to step foot in it. "Sasha," I heard a familiar voice say. Loki. "Yes?" I questioned, not bothering to move an inch.

"We must come up with a plan." The cell doors opened and Loki roughly pulled me out. He pulled me along side with him like I was a disobedient dog on a leash. "Father," he said, kneeling down. Kneeling down just as he did in front of Odin when I was first brought to Asgard. I, too, kneeled down, for the sake of not being injured once again. "Rise," Laufey spoke. Loki and I did as we were commanded. "Sasha will help us develop a ploy to rule Midgard and Asgard," Loki said through his signature sinister smile. In reality, I did not want to. I was too madly in love with Thor to harm him, let alone any of the Avengers. "I..." I stopped myself from crying, "I must inform you, father, the metal man is nothing without his suit. The green one only turns green when angry. When he does, he is unstoppable. The man and the woman, Hawkeye and Black Widow, they are simple mortals with a high risk combat skill. Hawkeye is a master archer, while Black Widow is a master spy. The one wrapped in the flag relies on his shield to block him from any harm, including that of which Mjolnir could do. He is very strong. And Thor... You know Thor as well as I do. Without Mjolnir, he is nothing but strength and armor. But hurt something that he loves dearly... He will surely fall." The feeling in my gut was unbearable. I had just given my father my friends secrets... My lovers secrets... A few tears fell from my eyes and onto the cold, dark ground. "Good," Laufey chuckled, "very good..."

Steve's P.O.V.

Sasha? In my dreams? I shot up out of bed, seeing that the team had already let themselves in my apartment. "Nice to see you're up, Cap," Tony greeted me.

"Sasha! She visited me in my dreams!" I shouted.

"As did she mine," Thor's voice overpowered everyone else's.

"How?" Tony asked.

"She got her powers back," Bruce stated, shaking his head and sighing deeply.

"Which means she joined Loki's army," Fury said. Fury was beyond pissed. "I knew we shoulda kept her!" Tony yelled.

"Friends," Thor exclaimed, "listen! She is planning an attack on us. Not because she wants to, but-"

"Because she has to," I finished. Thor glared at me. "Loki is forcing her to," I added.

"Why?" Natasha asked?

"Because she's a damn good fighter," Clint answered. Thor and Fury simply nodded in agreement. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair out of frustration. This was NOT good. "Great," Tony said, "we're gonna lose! None of us will fight her!"

"I will!" Natasha spoke up. Tony just laughed. "No offense buttercup, but she's way too strong for you." Thor and I exchanged glances. He looked... Saddened. But I knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'll fight her," I said.

"As will I," Thor agreed.

"You two would physically injure Sasha...? Thor, that's your wife! And Cap... You said you love her," Tony said.

"Stark... You either join us, or you sit back and watch her destroy New York. Destroy earth," I said. He showed pained farcical expressions. He knew that, in this moment, I was right. This was the time to choose between hurting someone you love and saving millions, or saving the one you love and hurting millions. "Alright.. Only to save the world... Again," he decided.

"I'm with Stark on that one," Bruce said. I glanced at Clint, who nodded in agreement, and Natasha, who would've killed Sasha either way. "That settles it, then," Fury announced, "We fight back. We fight Sasha."


	11. Chapter 11

(Short chapter)

Sasha's P.O.V.

"We will attack at dawn," Loki said to the army of Frost Giants standing before us. The sun was almost setting; just about an hour away. An hour away from hurting my friends... My second family. I blinked away tears at the thought. "... Midgard will be ours... Asgard will be ours!" Loki continued his speech, "And Sasha and I will take our rightful place as King and Queen!" The whole army cheered as I faked a smile. Loki had given me new armor... Oh boy was it skimpy. I kept my gauntlets and boots from my other armor, though. "All hail King Loki!" the Frost Giants shouted, "All hail Queen Sasha!" I continued faking my smile as I sat down on my throne, focusing on Tony.

I didn't care about where we were, so imagined the same forest that I was in with my beloved Thor. "Tony!" I yelled, lunging towards him. He picked me up and spun me around in a warm embrace. "What? I thought you were against us!"

"No! Loki is forcing me to! Please, keep this visit between you and I. I must inform you, Loki's army is invading Midgard in less than an hour. Please. Be careful. Do not the Frost Giants touch your bare skin, for they will burn you." I could feel the tears falling down my cheek. "Awh, don't cry buttercup," Tony said, wiping them away.

"Why have you not turned against me like the others?" I asked.

"God, you've gotten almost as Shakespearean as hammer head! You're like my little sister, Sasha," he replied, hugging me tight, "and no one else turned against you. Cap is like a lost puppy! And Thor... Well, Thor is heartbroken. He loves you more than anything. But I miss you, sis." Hearing what Tony was saying brought more tears to my eyes. Thor still loved me? I couldn't fight for Loki... "I promise not to badly injure anyone," I said.

"I trust you. Now go back to Loki before he realizes what you're doing! Love ya sis," Tony chuckled.

"I love you too, brother."

I came back to my own mind. Loki was still talking to his army. Just half am hour left... My palms were getting sweaty. "Are you ready, sister?" Loki asked, grinning, "Are you ready to kill those imbosils and rule along side with me?"

"I... Yes, brother, I am," I lied. Loki took my hand and, suddenly, we were in the streets of New York... Along with his army of Frost Giants. "Kill everyone you find, except for the Avengers. Destroy anything in your path!" Loki shouted. His golden helmet magically appeared on his head and, at that moment, I knew the war had begun.


End file.
